


Holding Back and Holding Close

by Tarash



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/F, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre Episode: S01E09, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarash/pseuds/Tarash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Waverly approaches Nicole for some self-defence lessons, Nicole figures she should remain professional.</p><p>Waverly figures otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Back and Holding Close

When she sees Waverly walk into the sheriff’s station, Nicole’s heart skips a beat. But then she remembers that Wynonna is with Agent Dolls in one of the other offices down the hall, and she goes back to work.

“Hey, Officer Haught!”

She looks up, surprised that Waverly is standing at her desk. Her long light brown hair is tied back into a ponytail, and she’s wearing a tight blue tank top, and Nicole is not at all looking at how the top hugs Waverly’s body. “Oh, hello, Waverly. Here to visit Wynonna?” she asks, smiling back.

“No. Well, yes, also to visit Wynonna, but I mostly wanted to see you.” She bounces a little on her feet, her smile widening.

“Really?” Nicole asks, thinking it can’t be anything bad.

She’s heard about the break-up with Champ, because gossip travels fast in a town like this, and her first reaction was to cheer, but her second reaction was ‘dammit, Waverly better not be looking for an experimental rebound’. She’s been there, done that, does not want the t-shirt, thank you very much.

She figures she’ll play it cool with Waverly instead of laying it on thick with the flirting, just let the other woman know that once she’s ready to date someone, Nicole is definitely there.

“Really.” Waverly is still smiling. “See, I figured, you know about self-defence, right?”

“Sure do.” And she’s put it to use plenty of times.

“Great! Then you can teach me,” Waverly says. “I mean, if you want to. It’s just that there’s been a lot of, er, weird and scary things happening around here lately, and I figured it doesn’t hurt to be prepared, right?”

She can’t fault Waverly for that, but she does wonder why Waverly came to her. “Ever since your sister came back, you mean?” She gives Waverly a wry smile.

Waverly laughs, ducking her head. “Yeah. Wynonna has always been a trouble magnet.” Her tone is one of fond exasperation. She eyes Nicole. “But do you want to? Teach me self-defence?”

Nicole can’t think of anything more appealing than spending time with Waverly and an excuse to touch her. Play it cool, she reminds herself. She’s a police officer and Waverly wants her help. “Sure, I’ve got time tomorrow after my shift ends. There’s a sparring area that’s usually pretty quiet around four.” Wynonna and Agent Dolls are the only ones who have recently used it. The sheriff occasionally uses the spinning bike when his wife and doctor have been telling him to do some exercising.

“Great!” Waverly replies, grinning. “I mean, if I’m gonna be terrible at self-defence, I don’t want an audience.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Nicole reassures her. “We’ll go over the basics, common holds and how to get out of them. Besides, the most important thing when defending yourself is being smarter than your opponent, and from what I heard from Wynonna, you’ve got that covered.”

Waverly’s cheeks turn a little red, and Nicole worries for a moment. She doesn’t want to give Waverly the idea that she and Wynonna have been gossiping about her. But then Waverly smiles. “Thanks, although I don’t know what good knowing Latin’ll do if some guy has grabbed my arm.”

“Element of surprise?” Nicole suggests. “They definitely won’t expect it.”

Waverly snorts. “I think I prefer knowing some real self-defence. So, I’ll see you tomorrow at four?”

Nicole nods, and then Waverly gives her a little wave before walking off towards Agent Dolls’ office.

Nicole can’t stop smiling the rest of the day, her stomach fluttering nervously, no matter how often she reminds herself she’ll be professional tomorrow. Flirting like she had done in the bar was one thing, that was letting Waverly know Nicole was interested, and now she would let Waverly set the pace.

It’s still a great sign, though.

*

The next day, Nicole is wearing a loose t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, and puts her hair into a bun to keep it out of her eyes. She’s a little early in the gym, but that gives her time to do some tidying and make sure they’ve got plenty of space on the mat. They can practise how to get out of wrist grabs, since those are pretty common, and what parts of the body to kick and elbow once you’re out of that grip.

Waverly shows up five minutes before four, in a loose crop top with a floral pattern, and a tight pair of black running shorts. Nicole does not at all stare at Waverly’s ass and how the fabric barely covers it when Waverly puts her bag on the floor next to the mat.

By the time Waverly’s looking at her and thanking her for her time, Nicole has a neutral smile on her face and is internally berating herself for wearing sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt. She knows she’s got great legs, why didn’t she think to wear shorts as well?

“So, where do you wanna start?” Waverly asks, tying her hair into a ponytail and revealing more of her toned stomach as she does.

“Wrist holds?” Nicole replies, keeping her eyes firmly on Waverly’s face. “I’ll show you what I meant by being smarter than your opponents and strength being less important.”

Waverly walks across the mat so she’s opposite Nicole. “You think I can outsmart you?” she asks.

Nicole laughs. “Let’s see, shall we?”

*

Once she’s focused on wrist holds and how to twist just so to slip out of it – Waverly takes particular glee in applying the thumb lock to Nicole once she’s figured out how to do that – she’s fine. This is what she loves doing, after all, making sure people are safe.

Waverly is eager to learn and an attentive student, asking questions and wanting to know why some moves are better than others. She also wants to know more than simple wrist holds, asking Nicole to grab her from behind instead.

Nicole doesn’t mind, and tries not to put her hands on Waverly’s bare skin when asked to wrap her arms around Waverly’s waist, but putting them higher puts them very close to her breasts, which is also not great.

And then Waverly shifts and stomps down on Nicole’s foot like she’s been taught, and elbows Nicole in the stomach, a little gentler now. Before Nicole can tell her that that was good, Waverly has already grabbed her thumb. “Can we do that again?” Waverly asks, grinning.

Nicole laughs, and nods. They go through a few others ways in which someone might attack Waverly from behind, and there are a few times where Nicole feels Waverly’s ass rub against her even when Waverly shouldn’t be trying to get out of Nicole’s grip. If she’d been a man, she’d have moved out of the way before things got awkward. The movement seems innocent and accidental enough, but it makes Nicole wonder. It’s obvious Waverly hasn’t been involved with a woman before, so is she flirting with Nicole the way she would with a man?

She glances at the clock. It’s a little past five, and she figures it’s time to call it a day. Maybe she and Waverly can grab dinner somewhere and have a talk to see where they stand. “I think we did enough practising for one day,” she says, wiping the sweat off her brow. It’s been a while since she taught self-defence to women – she really should set something up with the local council or talk to one of the teachers at the high school.

Waverly reaches for her bottle of water, taking a few big gulps, and a few drops escape from her mouth and trickle down her jaw and throat.

Nicole tells herself that leaning in and licking those drops off is a terrible idea.

“You sure?” Waverly asks, smiling at Nicole. “Can we at least go over some of the moves one last time? I wanna make sure I got them right.” She’s already closed the distance between them, her face only a few inches away from Nicole’s.

“We don’t want to overdo it,” Nicole tells her, as much to herself as to Waverly. “And push things too fast, too soon.”

Waverly grins at that, her eyes even brighter. “Oh, don’t you worry about pushing me, Officer Haught! I can take it.” She tilts her head. “Just try me.”

Nicole can believe it, and she definitely wants to try, but she takes a step back. “I’m just saying, what with Champ and all, now might not be the time to… push.”

“Who said anything about Champ?” Waverly asks, and she smirks in a way that reminds Nicole of Wynonna. Waverly might look and act like a sweet and innocent young woman, but she’s still an Earp.

“Waverly…” She does her best ‘genuinely concerned’ voice. “Maybe you should think about this.”

“Oh, but I have.” The smirks turns a little more suggestive, and makes Nicole feel more flustered. “I have definitely thought about it, and that’s why I’m here. I’m done _thinking,_ Nicole; I’ve spent most of my life thinking. Thinking about homework and school and boys and dead languages and all the things I was gonna do once I got out of here.” Her smirk fades into the more familiar sweet smile. “And then you came into town, and I thought that leaving didn’t seem so appealing anymore.”

“Good,” Nicole replies, from the bottom of her heart.

“So, can we just… not think?” Waverly asks, her eyes bright. “For one minute?”

Nicole is about to agree, but then Waverly grabs her by the front of her t-shirt and pulls her closer to kiss her. It’s brief, Waverly pressing her soft lips against Nicole’s, and the angle is a little off, but when Waverly pulls back, she looks surprised.

“We can make it longer than a minute if you like,” Nicole replies, reaching out and putting her hands on Waverly’s waist. Her skin is warm underneath Nicole’s hands and she could feel the sharp intake of breath at her touch.

Waverly smiles. “I’d definitely like.” She kisses Nicole again, and it’s better now.

Nicole lets the tip of her tongue glide across Waverly’s lips, and when Waverly lets her, Nicole deepens the kiss, gently sliding her tongue against Waverly’s.

Waverly makes a surprised noise, and her fingers let go of Nicole’s shirt. Her hands slide up, one coming to rest on Nicole’s shoulder, the other wrapping around the back of her neck.

Nicole kisses Waverly slowly, carefully, still half-worried Waverly is gonna bolt if she makes a sudden move. She strokes Waverly’s sides, and when Waverly shows no sign of running anywhere, wraps her arms around the other women.

“Wow,” Waverly says, grinning widely when she breaks their kiss.

“Good ‘wow’?” Nicole asks, grinning back.

“Great ‘wow’. You’re a damn good kisser, Officer Haught.”

The use of her title reminds her that they’re doing in the police station, and she glances at the door. It’s been pretty quiet, and she knows no one else is planning on coming in here. “I’m only as good as my partner.”

“Mmm, true.” Waverly nods, then presses her body against Nicole. “Wanna show me what else you’re good at?”  She yelps when Nicole quickly lowers one hand to squeeze her ass.

“Love to.”

*

It’s not long before they’re lying down on the mat, their clothes still on since Nicole figures it’s too risky to take them off, but that doesn’t stop them from kissing and exploring each other. Waverly’s a little unsure of herself, and Nicole can feel her hesitate when her hand slides up underneath Nicole’s shirt and finds her bra.

Nicole runs her hand through Waverly’s hair, which has been pulled out of its ponytail, and doesn’t mention it. She kisses Waverly’s cheek, her jaw, then moves down her neck. Waverly lets out a pleased noise when Nicole finds a sensitive spot and sucks on it for a moment. Not long enough to leave a hickey, she doesn’t want to start any gossip.

Then, since Waverly’s hand hasn’t moved yet, Nicole pushes Waverly’s crop top up, and when Waverly lifts her back off the floor, Nicole moves her hand so she can undo the clasp on Waverly’s bra.

“You’re way better at that than Champ,” Waverly replies, with a laugh.

“That’s not all I’m better at,” Nicole replies, pulling the bra out of the way a little so she can kiss her way down to Waverly’s exposed nipple. They can have the ‘please don’t compare me to your ex-boyfriend’ talk later.

Waverly bucks against her, the hand cupping Nicole’s bra tightening a little, and her soft gasps are very encouraging.

Nicole swirls her tongue around the hard nipple, sucking and biting down gently. She’s propped up on one elbow to avoid putting her full weight on Waverly, and she lets her free hand glide down Waverly’s stomach, then inside her shorts but not inside her panties, not yet, until her hand presses down between Waverly’s legs.

Waverly’s breath hitches, and she squirms a little under Nicole, but she doesn’t say anything. She does slide her hand underneath Nicole’s bra, her fingers immediately going for her nipple, stroking and pinching it.

Nicole keeps mouthing at Waverly’s breasts, and she can feel a damp patch against the palm of her hand as she rubs two fingers up and down Waverly’s pussy. Even with the thin fabric of the panties still between them, it’s enough to make Waverly moan.

She can’t wait to get Waverly home – or they can go to Waverly’s, whichever is more convenient – to see what else Waverly likes. She moves her hand up, leading to a disappointed sigh from Waverly, but then she slides her hands inside the other woman’s panties.

She quickly seeks out Waverly’s clit, her folds already slick, and she pushes two fingers inside of her, moving and crooking them until Waverly’s rocking up against her, her eyes closed as she’s gasping in pleasure. “Nicole!”

Nicole lifts her head, smiling down at her. “Right here.”

Waverly laughs, then moans again.

Yeah, she definitely needs to get Waverly somewhere private. She moves her fingers and Waverly’s gasps are growing faster, and Nicole watches her face as she rubs Waverly’s clit. “Oh!” Waverly arches her back, her eyes wide open now.

Nicole smiles down. “Good ‘oh?’” she asks, but she needn’t have, because Waverly’s fingers are digging into her skin now and Waverly nods quickly as she bites her lip. Nicole’s smile widens. This is a terrible idea, but it’s the best terrible idea she’s had in years.

“Great-great ‘oh’!” Waverly manages, then moans again.

Nicole raises her head, focusing on any noises from outside the training room. She really can’t get caught like this, with her hand between Waverly’s legs, not without having tasted her. “Sssh.”

“I’m trying,” Waverly hisses back, in between gasps. She closes her eyes, her hips rolling against Nicole’s hand. “Oh God, Nicole.”

They need to hurry this up, and Nicole moves her fingers faster across Waverly’s clit. “I got you.” When Waverly’s quiet gasps grow faster and louder, Nicole covers her mouth with her free hand. “It’s all right, Waverly.”

She watches Waverly come, feels her thighs clamp around her hand, her eyes shut tight and her back arched. Her moans are muffled, and finally Waverly is silent, lying on the mat, fully relaxed. Her eyes open, and they are bright and happy.

Nicole slowly lifts her hand, wondering if Waverly has any post-coital regrets, and she carefully removes her other hand from Waverly’s panties, wiping her hand on her own baggy t-shirt. “So,” she says, waiting for Waverly to say something.

“Mmm,” Waverly says, and she’s practically beaming. “That was awesome.”

Nicole lets out a relieved laugh. “Good to know.”

“You have some, ah, great moves, Officer Haught,” Waverly tells her, “can’t wait to use them on you.”

Oh yes, Nicole looks forward to that. “Can’t wait to teach you,” she replies, and leans in to give Waverly a quick kiss.

Waverly wraps both arms around her, pulling her closer. “With lots of practice?”

“Lots,” Nicole promises her. “Lots and lots.”


End file.
